Chocolate
by Hyuuga Mitha
Summary: Será que um simples doce não seria capaz de nos fazer cometer as maiores atrocidades já vistas? Será que não poderia ser capaz de libertar emoções também? [SasuSaku] Presente para Jessicahg.


**Chocolate**

**Descrição: **Será que um simples doce não seria capaz de nos fazer cometer as maiores atrocidades já vistas? Será que não poderia ser capaz de libertar emoções também? SasuSaku Presente para Jessicahg.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence...saco.

**Nota da Autora: **Vocês já sabem da legenda e etc... Nunca mudo mesmo. Maas... Omedetou Jessica-san! Fiz essa fic de coração, espero que goste!

E todos que a lerem também, claro!

Ah sim... aqui ninguém é ninja, ok?

o.o.o.o.o

"Aiai..." – Suspirou. Não suportava mais ouvir daquele assunto. Ficava feliz por suas amigas estarem todas namorando e apaixonadas, mas... ela NÃO estava!

"Sakura-chan..." – Uma garota de longos cabelos roxo-escuros e olhos perolados, percebeu logo o erro que cometiam.

"Ah!" – Sakura finalmente se tocou do que havia feito. – "Hinata-chan! Foi só um cansaço, não fique achando nada demais... hehe..." – Tentou disfarçar, inutilmente.

"Testuda, se liga!" – Ino girou os olhos – "Sabemos que você não quer saber de namorar, embora ainda morra de vontade, tudo por causa de uma aposta!"

"E bem boba!" – Tenten indagou.

"Me deixem em paz." – A Haruno bufou, irritada. – " Eu tenho meus motivos."

"M-mas eu acho que Uchiha Sasuke seria uma boa cura..." – Todas abafaram uma risadinha com o comentário da Hyuuga.

Aquilo foi a gota d'agua. Sakura virou na primeira esquina que encontrou, deixando todas para trás, perplexas. Pelo menos sabiam a solução, que seria um tanto complicada. Trocaram olhares de cúmplices ao perceberem qual a rua que a Haruno virara.

Já a própria, nem ao menos se tocava. Andava pisando duro, assustando as pessoas, exceto um certo menino de cabelos escuros, que tinha uma enorme gota em sua cabeça. Ao passar do lado deste, sentiu seu pulso ser segurado.

"Onde vai com tanta pressa?" – A conhecida voz fria invadiu seus ouvidos e a fez extremecer.

"Não... não interessa."

"Pelo que sei sua casa não é por esse caminho."

"Baka."

"Também te amo." – O sarcasmo do garoto fazia surgirem pequenas veias saltando da testa da Haruno.

"Sasuke, me deixa em...!" – Sakura paralisou ao ver um belo _Sonho de Valsa_ da mão do garoto.

O Uchiha sorriu. Sabia que aquele era o ponto fraco da garota. Mas se perguntou por que estava comendo logo o favorito dela. Talvez fosse uma mera coincidência... Mas poderia brincar o quanto quisesse, com a oportunidade que recebera. Sakura era uma verdadeira maníaca por chocolate, tanto que brigava com todos quando isso estava em jogo.

"Quer?" – Ofereceu, se divertindo com a cara feita pela garota.

"Ah... eu..." – Ficou parada, estática, pensando no que fazer. Espera! Não foi ele quem havia a provocado antes? Deveria estar fazendo aquilo de novo, como era de costume. – "Kono baka! Está fazendo isso de propósito!"

"EEu? Imagina..." – Sasuke falou, com uma falsidade aparente, mordendo o bombom lentamente em seguida.

Sakura respirou fundo. Não podia olhar, não deveria olhar e nem ao menos iria babar por aquele chocolate. Se lembrou da briga que teve antes com o Uchiha, se repreendendo quando uma pontinha de arrependimento brotou no canto do peito.

**Flash Back on**

"_Seu...BOBÃO!" – Sakura choramingava. Não poderia ter castigo pior do que aquele._

"_Do que está chorando? Você perdeu a aposta, não tirou uma nota alta na prova e então me devia um chocolate. Estou apenas comendo." – Sasuke lançou um olhar desafiador, para a pobre garota que morria à sua frente._

_Em um ato impensado, Sakura pulou em cima de Sasuke, fazendo o mesmo bater com a cabeça no chão e ambos verem o chocolate cair bem dentro do lixo. O tempo parou drasticamente aquela hora._

"_OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ!" – A garota de cabelos róseos se desesperou, abrindo um verdadeiro berreiro._

"_Não fui eu que quis roubar o chocolate de uma pessoa inocente."_

_Ambos tinham faíscas saindo dos olhos, se encarando mortalmente. Até o pobre do Naruto, que passava coincidentemente pelo local, acabou levando, por tamanha raiva que os dois tinham. Está certo que Hinata adorou ter que passar um bom tempo cuidando do pobre loiro._

"_Eu te odeio!" – Sakura vociferou._

"_Engraçado como temos a mesma opinião." – Sasuke mostrou a língua, como uma criançinha, virando para a direção oposta a que se encontrava, saindo da escola._

_De um lugar mais distante, um certo casal observava tudo com grandes sorrisos em suas faces. Uma garota loira e um ruivo. Trocaram olhares de cúmplices, para a menina começar a falar:_

"_Vai dar tudo certo." – Recebeu apenas uma afirmação com a cabeça. – "Somos a prova viva de que o amor e o ódio são sentimentos muitos próximos..." – Abafou uma risadinha._

"_É né... Ino." – A voz fria do garoto a deixou toda arrepiada._

"_Gaara, você sempre me deixa derretida quando fala assim!" – Ameaçou dar um cascudo no ruivo, mas não teve tempo, já que logo o estava beijando apaixonadamente._

**Flash Back off**

"Acho melhor tomar outro rumo." – Falou, por fim.

"Que pena, não?" – Sasuke murmurou.

Um silêncio mórbido se instalou. Ninguém se mecheu. Uma, chocada com as palavras ditas pelo Uchiha, sendo que este se estapeava mentalmente por ter dito tão audivelmente. Ao longe, uma certa sombra os observava atentamente.

"O que... você disse?"

"Nada! Nada..."

"Ok... Já vou, seu ridico."

"Ei, ridico é a avó!"

"Não bota a minha avó no meio!"

"Não fui eu quem saí xingando as pessoas na rua sem motivo!"

Sakura se virou para o Uchiha, aproximando seus rostos. Mas quem visse com certeza pensaria que ambos sairiam rolando no tapa. Não foi bem isso que aconteceu, claro que a Haruno tentou com todas as suas forças, tendo seus pulsos segurados por Sasuke.

"Me solta!"

"Eu não!"

Em um ato impensado, Sakura tentou chutar, mas sem sucesso, sentia seus pulsos sendo segurados por aquelas mãos fortes e firmes... _"Pare de babar!"_ Se subconsciente gritou. Obedeceu imediatamente, se debatendo como podia. "_Maldita hora que fui virar uma esquina.As meninas me pagam!"_

o.o.o.o.o

"Atchim!"

"Será que estamos doentes?" – Tenten perguntou, olhando interrogativamente para o seu sorvete.

"Alguém deve estar falando da gente..."

Ambas se entreolharam.

"Sakura...?" – A morena começou.

"Pelo visto ela encontrou uma certa pessoa..." – Hinata sorriu marotamente. – "Só espero que ela volte a se dar bem com ele."

"É mesmo. Talvez com um bom chocolate eles resolvam as coisas."

"Como?"

"Ora, cada um é maníaco!" – Tenten girou os olhos. – "Bem que podiam aprender a serem menos egoístas e dividir!"

"Vamos torcer!"

Ambas juntaram as mãos, como se estivessem rezando.

o.o.o.oo.o

"Atchim!" – Sakura espirrou. – "Ué… sera que…" – Falou, olhando para cima.

Uma forte chuva caiu no mesmo instante. Quem estava andando na rua, correu para se abrigar em algum local seguro. Apenas o casal ficou ali, parado, como se a chuva fosse algo que não conhecessem. Sasuke suspirou. Teria que ceder daquela vez.

"Vamos entrar, não vai adiantar muita coisa ficarmos aqui, parados."

"Mesmo?" – A Haruno o olhou desconfiada.

"Calma, um tratado de paz... temporário."

"Temporário." – Sakura confirmou, selando o acordo com um aperto de mão.

Um forte trovão caiu, os assustando e obrigando a apressarem o passo. Sasuke correu para o portão da enorme residência Uchiha, procurando desesperadamente pela chave. Logo que a achou, empurrou Sakura para dentro, fechando a porta com força depois.

"Calma!"

"Eu sei, mas me lembrei que minha camiseta estava no quintal..." – Terminou de fechar a porta. – "Droga, já deve estar tudo ensopada."

"Que pena..." – A garota tentou consolar, mas nunca fora boa nessas coisas.

"Que seja, vamos para um lugar melhor do que o corredor de entrada."

Sakura sorriu com uma gota em sua cabeça. O seguiu, observando tudo com curiosidade. Era bem diferente do que imaginava... tudo mais organizado. O mais interessante é que havia o símbolo da família pelo menos no cantinho de cada coisa. Se perguntou como Sasuke não se sentia abafado com toda aquela possessividade do clã. Talvez porque sentisse orgulho dele...

Entraram em uma pequena e confortável sala, tendo um sofá, uma tv, um tapete bem gordinho e uma lareira ao fundo. Um tanto simples, mas ao mesmo tempo chique.

"Uau..."

Sasuke a olhou interrogativamente.

"Na minha casa não tem nada luxuoso desse jeito."

"Não é luxuoso..." – Ele ficou sem graça.

"Eu acho. Luxuoso e legal." – Sakura sorriu docemente, não percebendo o efeito que aquilo causara no garoto à sua frente.

"Vamos nos sentar em frente à lareira, vai ser mais quentinho..."

Ambos perceberam que estavam deixando belas poças por onde andavam. Realmente com o pouco tempo que ficaram, se encharcaram bastante. A Haruno se sentou no fofinho tapete, observando a lareira ser acesa, tendo Sasuke sentado ao seu lado logo depois.

"Ah..." – Havia se lembrado de uma coisa. – "Sasuke-kun, qual o seu tipo preferido de chocolate?"

O garoto arqueou uma sobrancelha. Desde quando era o _kun_ que completava o final do seu nome, e não _baka_? E Sakura parecia tão... doce. Sorriu enigmaticamente (**n.a.: **que palavra difícil o.oV), pensando em que melhor resposta dar.

"Você ainda vai descobrir..."

"Será?" – Ambos sorriram sarcasticamente. Era estranho que, depois de tantas brigas, estivessem tendo pelo menos um projeto de conversa que dois adolescentes normais conversariam.

"Um dia..."

"Ah, que frio!" – Sakura mudou o rumo da conversa drasticamente, não sabendo o por quê.

Mas, se sentiu surpreendida mesmo quando se sentiu ser abraçada. Havia ficado mais quentinho, não tinha dúvidas, mas tentava acalmar o seu coração acelerado.

"S-sasuke-kun!"

"Eu não tenho outro cobertor aqui..."

Riram. Um olhando para o outro, se lembrando de todas as brigas que tinham, que pareciam nunca ter acontecido naquele momento. Tudo por um vício chamado chocolate. Cada um era viciado à sua maneira, mas havia começado realmente depois da mudança de uma família na cidade há muito tempo atrás.

**Flash Back on**

"_Olha, chegou uma chocolateria aqui na cidade!" – Um menino comentava, alegre._

"_É, mas Haruno é um nome bem estranho pra uma loja desse tipo, não?" – Um outro, que o acompanhava, perguntou._

"_Vamos entrar pra ver!"_

_Ambos entraram observando tudo com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Tudo que havia ali era coisa boa, que simplesmente deliravam quando comiam. Uma senhora e uma garotinha de cabelos róseos arrumavam tudo, conversando animadamente. Pararam ao ver os dois pequenos visitantes._

"_Bom dia!" – A senhora cumprimentou, sendo seguida pela garota, que provavelmente era sua neta._

"_Bom dia..." – Um dos meninos respondeu, colando o rosto em um vidro cheio de confetes._

"_Naruto, não fique fazendo coisas feias na frente de outras pessoas."_

"_Diga isso pra você, Sasuke-baka."_

_A garotinha riu, olhando para o mais alto dos dois. A diferença de altura era pouca, mas o garoto de olhos ônix parecia ser bem mais sério do que a idade que provavelmente teria. Chegou até ele, se apresentando:_

"_Sa-ku-ra!" – Sorriu._

"_Hun. Sasuke, prazer."_

"_Quer o seu chocolate preferido?"_

"_Você sabe qual é?"_

"_Tenho o dom de adivinhar."_

_Sasuke ficou observando Sakura remexer dentro de uma enorme caixa, quase caindo dentro da mesma. Tirou de lá uma pequena barra envolvida por uma embalagem dourada, entregando para o pequeno Uchiha._

"_Toma."_

_Sasuke desembrulhou o chocolate, dando uma bela mordida logo depois._

"_Bom, mas não é o meu preferido."_

"_Então ainda vou descobrir." – Sakura se determinou._

_Viraram amigos a partir daquele dia. A loja durou apenas um ano, devido a morte da avó da Haruno, afastando-a mais dos amigos que tinha e a aproximando de outros. Mas seu vício e objetivos continuavam intactos, secretamente._

**Flash Back off**

"Eu ainda não desiti de descobrir..." – Sasuke se surpreendeu.

"Achei que você tivesse se esquecido quando nos afastamos."

"Não..." – Sakura corou, quase escondendo o rosto no meio dos joelhos dobrados. – "Tem coisas que nunca são esquecidas."

"É..." – Ele concordou, fitando intensamente a garota à sua frente.

Sakura percebeu e virou o rosto, observando o mesmo também. Ambos aproximaram seus rostos e mergulharam em um beijo doce e profundo, que não durou muito. Separados, Um singelo sorriso brota na face do Uchiha, iniciando um outro mais apaixonado.

"_O meu chocolate preferido, por mais que seja estranho, é o carinho que recebo de você, Sakura."_

**Owari.**

o.o.o.o.o.o

**Extra**

"Olha só! Um chocolate perdido na rua!" – Um menininho sorriu, vendo um sonho de valsa quase inteiro em um cantinho, em frente à residência dos Uchiha. – "Temos que limpar isso, se não eles ficam bravos, hehe..."

"Akamaru, volte aqui!"

"Hã?" – Se virou, vendo um cachorrinho correndo pela rua, com o seu dono provavelmente correndo atrás. – "Ei!" – Não acreditou quando viu o precioso bombom ser mordido pelo animal no caminho de sua corrida. – "Volte aqui!"

"Deu tudo certo!" – Ino comemorava, retirando a sua capa de chuva. – "Opa..." – Uma gota surgiu em sua cabeça quando, sem querer, acabou tropeçando em um cachorro que corria pela rua.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

É isso... Não ficou lá grande coisa, mas espero que agrade todo mundo xD. Fic baseada em um filme estrelado pelo maravilhoso e lindo Johnny Depp. Meu ator favorito ;D! Quem já viu o filme **Chocolate**, vai entender o que estou falando. Se ainda não viram, vejam pq recomendo! E recomendo Piratas do Caribe também xD...

Mais uma vez desejando um feliz aniversário pra Jéssica! n.n

O romance ficou bem leve, mas foi com o objetivo de mostrar que existe a amizade também, além de tudo, coisa que muitas vezes esquecemos.

**Reviews são sempre muito bem aceitas ;D**

Abraços, minna!

**Momento spoiler: **Leiam a minha fic de bleach, 'Erros'!


End file.
